


Faded

by RipJawWolfFang



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluffy, Half from Cullen's pov, Hero of Ferelden - Freeform, PTSD, Sickfic, half from the inquisitors, withdrawals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipJawWolfFang/pseuds/RipJawWolfFang
Summary: This is a cute, short fic to go along with a cute short comic by circus-night on tumblr





	1. Cullen POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circus night](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Circus+night).



My heads throbbing when I open my eyes, the light streaming in from the hole in my roof pulling me out of the fitful nightmares that plagued me. Dull red covers are long gone, thrown to the floor long ago, leaving me with a chill that's biting down to the bone. The remaining sheets are damp, rubbing harshly against my thin night clothes as I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed and onto the cold, hard floor. 

The smell of stale sweat greets me as I try to take a few deep breaths; my lungs burning like fire with the effort. The palms of my hands push into my eyes in a feeble attempt to clear away the fog that had crept into my vision. My stomach churns, the waves of pain washing over my entire body. 

I need to get up. I need to move. I never thought I'd miss my lyrium leash as much as I do on mornings like this. Mornings where I'm alone, trembling with ever single breath, sitting here on my bed as the cold bites at my bones. 

Still, i have to endure it. Pulling myself to my feet and stumbling over to my dresser, only managing to pull a warm cloak over my shoulders before the lightning strikes inside my mind once more, sending me tumbling to my knees. Coughing and gagging, bile scorching it's way up my throat, My arms braced against the floor to try to steady me. 

Everything starts to go dark around the edges, clouds keeping me from forming full thoughts. I drag myself to my feet again only to stumble, a dizzying swell sending me back to the ground with a harsh crack. Stiff joints scream out in protest, but all I can manage is a muted gurgle. 

Helplessly I roll over onto my back. My eyes won't focus, and the sunshine above digs into them painfully. 

It gets harder and harder to draw breath, each attempt becoming more laboured, more painful. Darkness closes in rapidly and I feel my own body give in, even as I try to fight it. I shudder, gasp, struggle against the pull of the fade for what feels like hours. As time passes though, I get weaker, exhausted, and before I really know what's happening everything falls away into the void.


	2. Inquisitor POV

"Commander Cullen?" My voice echoes out into the empty office, a soft smile on my face at the thought of the look on his face when i surprise the former Templar. We arrived back from the hissing waists this morning, far ahead of schedule, and we would actually have some time together before I have to race off again. It's exciting, we rarely get to spend this kind of time together, and I really want to see the lion of skyhold as soon as I can! 

"Cullen?" It is strange to find his office so empty this time of morning. The sun has just barely kissed the horizon, but the commander was always an early riser. Nightmares prevent him from sleeping well, and he all to often is up while it's still dark out; busying himself to try to forget about everything that kept him up. Memories of the circle. Migraines from the withdrawals. Joints that ached and slowed his movements. Burying himself in work helped, especially in the mornings. So where could he be?

I consider turning around, heading back to the library to have a drink with Dorian since he had offered, but I really can't just let this opportunity go like this. Maybe he was still sleeping? Maybe he commander had a rough morning and would like the company? 

After a moments thought I make my way to the ladder, climbing up into the loft. Morning light poured through the unfinished roof, brightening the whole small room and giving it a soft, red glow. I really wish he would fix the ceiling, it can't be good for him to sleep with this draft. 

"Cullen?" I call out again, my eyes slowly flitting around until they finally came to rest on the defeated lump laying on the floor, unmoving. "Cullen!" 

I'm at his side before I realise I'm even moving. On my knees at his side, I reach up to run my thin fingers over his cheek. He's cold, unresponsive, his body slumped in a heap. Biting my lip to try to hold back tears, I lay my ear on the all to still chest, but they soon start rolling down my cheeks freely when I can't hear any life running through his body. 

Creators... I'm to late... Theres not much I can do, but I have to try. I have to do something. I can't just let my lover go and do nothing to try to save him! 

My hands are shaking as I summon up my mana, putting my hand over his heart and trying to force him back to me. Tired shivers rush through his cold body and I know he hasn't been here long. It's hopeful, but heart breaking; if I had just arrived a little sooner! 

"Cullen?" My voice is shaking with tears, everything seems to disappear around us as I try to fight back the despair as the lifeless shell beneath me twitches and jerks but fails to breathe. "Come on... please... please don't do this..."

Chocking on my own tears, I can barely hold myself back. Every part of me wants to pull him in close, hold his body against mine, sob into the fur of his cloak and let myself go. I have to hold on, I have to keep trying; but his chances are slipping away by the second. 

"Please..." I plead softly, pulsing my healing magic into the commander over and over, mana slipping away quickly. My fingers grow numb from the buzz of energy, and I start to become light headed, forcing myself to remain focused. 

Out of nowhere there's a sharp inhale from the lifeless form under my hands, a gasp, followed by a few deep gulps, struggling to get enough air for a few seconds before a little cough clears sticky lungs and wheezy, weak breaths resume. 

My eyes go wide. he's breathing on his own, Or trying to. 

He isn't out of my reach! 

I push my healing magic harder, further, exhausting myself to try to support him now when he needs me the most. I get a grunt in response, closed eyes scrunching shut tightly against the pain he's obviously now feeling. 

"Cullen!" My voice cracks slightly as the commander jerks awake, a hand going straight to damp curly hair and a loud groan escaping. I let my spell fade off before pulling back my hand, now though hazy, honey eyes follow the movement, finally locking on mine with a confusion that doesn't escape me.

I can't help it the tears just keep falling, a wide smile creeps on across my face though as I try to dry my cheeks with my sleeve. I feel guilty for grinning when he's still suffering, but creators I never thought I would see those eyes ever again! 

"I'm sorry... i just... it's good to see you..."

**Author's Note:**

> http://circus-night.tumblr.com/post/156280499914/after-me-p-1-edit-p-2-3-new-little-comic Here's the link to the comic, it's beautiful go check it out. 
> 
> Yes I know this is short, Hahaha very very short. But short and sweet is better sometimes yes?


End file.
